Power Rangers Dino Thunder Season 2
by templeofolar
Summary: Mesogog's son, Cenogog, notices Mesogog's defeat and wants to revert the Earth back to the age of the dinosaurs, and the rangers are called upon to fight him.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"It feels good to be free of an evil villain," said Ethan.

"Yeah," said Conner, "at least, the city's safe."

Now, there is something that they didn't know. Cenogog, who is Mesogog's son, witnessed Mesogog's defeat.

"My father was defeated by those humans," said Cenogog, "let's see how they handle me!"

Cenogog began to laugh evilly.

"Palor! Neor! Quator!" said Cenogog, "go to Earth and attack some of the citizens! They will pay for what they did to my father!"

"Right!" said Palor, Neor, and Quator.

Palor, Neor, and Quator began attacking citizens, and the other citizens began to panic and run wild. Suddenly, a message appeared over the intercom.

"The city is under attack," said the voice, "go to the basement."

All of the students, except Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Trent ran to the basement.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

Tommy, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent gathered together.

"What do we do?" asked Trent, "we have no powers."

"Let's get to my basement," said Tommy, "hopefully, we can come up with something."

"Right!" said Ethan.

They all piled into Tommy's jeep, Tommy drove to his house, they got out of the jeep, and went to Tommy's basement.

"Okay?" asked Kira, "so, what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Tommy.

"Maybe we can try energizing the gems," said Conner.

"It might work!" said Ethan, "let's give it a try!"

Tommy attached a car battery to wires to the gems. The gems began to become energized. After a short while, the gems began to bond and shine to each rangers' hands.

"Whoa!" said Ethan, "my gem's powered up!"

"I think that my gem is back to normal!" said Tommy, "so, are you ready to see if they work?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Kira.

"Dino thunder," said Tommy, Kira, Conner, and Ethan, "power up!"

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

"Well, they work!" said Conner, "are you ready to kick some monster butt?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Ethan.

"Let's do it!" said Tommy.

Suddenly, they heard several loud thumps outside Tommy's house.

"I wonder what that is?" asked Conner, "let's go check it out!"

"Yeah!" said Ethan.

They went outside and saw all of the Dino Thunder Zords.

"The Dino Thunder Zords," said Trent, "but how?"

"The only possible explanation is that it had something to do with the Dino Gems," said Ethan, "the Dino Zords are spirit and not just machine!"

"I think that you're right!" said Tommy.

Then the zords went their way. Then the rangers went to central Reefside to handle the Tyrannodrones. They defeated all of them.

"Good riddance!" said Conner.

"Oh, yeah!" said Ethan.

The alarm stopped sounding, and Tommy resumed his biology class. He was teaching on the subject of human RNA.


	2. Bottled Up

Bottled Up

"I want to make a monster that will be hard for those rangers to defeat!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog took his staff and created the Trollster monster. Trollster bowed before him.

"What are your orders master?" asked Trollster.

"Go to Earth and imprison as many people as you can inside your bottle as you can," said Cenogog, "if you can, imprison those Power Rangers!"

"You got it, boss!" said Trollster.

Trollster left the base, went to central Reefside, popped the cork of his bottle, and began imprisoning many people. The others began to run wild and panic. Hayley called all of the rangers on their Dino Braces, and they came to the lair as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

Then Conner saw what was going on on Hayley's computer.

"What's that guy doing?" asked Conner.

Conner saw Trollster in action.

"He's taking people inside his bottle!" said Conner, "that's what's going on!"

"We'd better get down there!" said Tommy.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's far enough!" said Conner.

"Whatever!" said Trollster.

Then, a bunch of Tyrannodrones appeared. They defeated all of them.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Ethan.

Then Trollster popped the cork of the bottle.

"Run!" said Tommy.

Unfortunately, Kira was the only one who escaped. The others were trapped inside the bottle. Trollster laughed evilly. Kira went into hiding into a tree.

"It's just you and me, yellow ranger!" said Trollster.

Then Kira came out of the tree.

"Yeah!" said Kira, "and I'm the one who is going to take you down! Super Dino Mode!"

Kira morphed into Super Dino Mode.

"Whatever!" said Trollster, "I leave you two choices. You can join the evil empire, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you!"

"I pick neither!" said Kira.

"Suit yourself!" said Trollster.

Kira took to the sky and blasted the Trollster's hand that carried the bottle. As a result, the bottle fell to the ground, everyone, including the rangers, were set free, and the bottle shattered into many pieces on the ground. The public resumed their daily business, and the other rangers rejoined Kira at the battle scene. Ethan put his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"I don't know what you did," said Ethan, "but thanks!"

"No problem!" said Kira, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said Ethan.

Ethan removed his hand from Kira's shoulder. The rangers noticed that Trollster was holding his injured hand in his opposite elbow.

"Look!" said Kira, "I think he's hurt!"

"This is our perfect chance!" said Tommy, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster with all of our weapons!"

The five rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready," said Conner, "fire!"

The blast knocked Trollster unconscious. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Tommy, "we will attack him separately, and when he pops the cork of the bottle, we will attack the bottle, and use the Megazords to defeat him. I will also assist you. Sound good?"

"Sounds good, Dr. O!" said Ethan.

"Yeah!" said Kira.

The Drago Zord and Ptero Zord charged through Trollster, while the Tyranno Zord used its tail and the Tricera Zord charged through him multiple times. Then, Trollster realized that he was overwhelmed, so he began to pop the cork of his bottle, and Tommy noticed it.

"Flame Strike, now!" said Tommy.

Tommy hit the bottle with a Flame Strike. As a result, Trollster dropped the bottle, it shattered on the ground, and this time, there was nothing inside of it. The rangers formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord. They all exchanged punches and managed to knock Trollster to the ground.

"Dino Drill, engage!" said Conner.

The Dino Drill powered up and went right through Trollster. As a result, Trollster fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more.

"Oh, well," said Cenogog, "there's always next time!"


	3. Dances with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

It was time for the senior prom. Everyone had a date, except Ethan. Ethan hung out in Tommy's basement. Now, Palor went down to the area, got an idea, went back to the lair, and approached Cenogog.

"Hey, Cenogog!" said Palor.

"What is it?" asked Cenogog.

"The Reefside High senior prom is tonight!" said Palor.

"And?" asked Cenogog.

"We can make a monster that can make zombies out of all those people!" said Palor, "wouldn't that be fun?"

"Indeed!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog took his staff and formed the DJ Zombie monster.

"What can I do for you, boss?" asked DJ Zombie.

"Make zombies out of all of those people!" said Cenogog, "you know what to do!"

"Yes, I do!"

DJ Zombie teleported from the lair to the back entrance of the school. He disabled the alarm for the back door, so that he would not be detected by the security guards. He forced his way through the back door without being detected by the security guards, and he found his way into the back area of the gym. He came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, tossed him inside a closet, tossed him inside, closed the doors, and padlocked the doors. The human DJ tried to get out, but he could not. DJ Zombie went to the turntables, switched the record, and played the zombie record, and as a result, everyone in the gym was dancing and moving like zombies. Trent, Tommy, Kira, and Conner were also at the dance, and they were also dancing and moving like zombies. Cenogog was laughing at their misery. The alarm sounded in Tommy's basement, and Ethan quickly noticed what was happening.

"Something's really going on at that dance!" said Ethan, "they're moving like zombies!"

Ethan noticed that Trent, Tommy, Kira, and Conner were also in the zombie dance.

"Trent, Dr. O, Conner, and Kira are also in the zombie dance!" said Ethan, "I have to do something!"

"Not yet, Ethan," said Hayley, "if you go now, you will also be trapped in the zombie spell. We need a plan!"

"Man!" said Ethan, "I know! Maybe I can quickly blast the turntables and make it the first thing I do."

"Are you sure that you can do that?" asked Hayley.

"I can try," said Ethan.

"Good luck!" said Hayley, "don't get caught in that spell!"

"I won't!" said Ethan, "Dino thunder, power up! Tricera!"

Ethan arrived in the gym, and the first thing he did was blast the turntables. And the turntables stopped playing the zombie record. Then the students noticed that DJ Zombie was on the stage, and the students hurried for the school exit. Trent, Tommy, Kira, and Conner were the only ones left.

"Ethan!" said Tommy, "it's so nice to see you!"

"Yeah!" said Trent, "thanks for freeing us from that zombie spell!"

"No problem!" said Ethan.

"Guys!" said Kira, "we have a monster to fight!"

"Right!" said Conner.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, and Tommy.

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

DJ Zombie then left the gym.

"Where did he go?" asked Conner.

"I don't know!" said Trent.

Then, they heard noises coming from a closet.

Tommy broke the lock and set the human DJ free.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah!" said the human DJ, "thanks to you!"

"Go someplace safe!" said Tommy.

"Right!" said the human DJ.

Suddenly, Tommy's Dino Brace sounded.

"Yeah?" asked Tommy.

"DJ Zombie is right outside the school!" said Hayley.

"Gotcha!" said Tommy, "he's right outside the school! Let's go!"

They went to the outside of the school. The staff and students were still running away from him. He was trying to harass them. Then all of the rangers showed themselves.

"Leave them alone!" said Conner.

"Fine!" said DJ Zombie, "I mess with you instead!"

DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the rangers, causing them to fall.

"We need to get past those disks somehow!" said Conner.

The rangers began to stand up, and then DJ Zombie fired more magic disks at them. The rangers began to fall.

"Okay," said Ethan, "we need a plan!"

DJ Zombie laughed at the rangers' misery.

"What's wrong, rangers?" asked DJ Zombie, "can't stand up?"

"I have an idea," said Trent.

Trent quickly charged through DJ Zombie multiple times, and DJ Zombie fell to the ground.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "it's Triassic time!"

Ethan and Kira powered up Conner's shield, and Conner became the Triassic ranger. Then Conner activated the Triassic battlizer. He did a Triassic fire yoyo at DJ Zombie, and DJ Zombie fell to the ground.

"Let's finish him!" said Conner, "Z-Rex Blaster now!"

The five rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked DJ Zombie unconscious.

"You guys pilot the Thundersaurus Megazord," said Conner, "I'll pilot the Mezadon!"

"Right!" said Ethan and Kira.

"Brachio! Now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, and the Tyranno, Ptera, and Tricera ords came out of it.

"Drago! Stego!" said Trent.

"Mezadon, online!" said Conner.

They forned the Thundersaurus Megazord, Mezadon Megazord, and the Dino Stegazord.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

DJ Zombie fired several magic disks at the rangers.

"Tail attack!" said Trent.

The tail attack knocked DJ Zombie to the ground. Conner in the Mezadon Megazord kicked him while he was down.

"Dino Drill, engage!" said Kira.

The Dino Drill went right through DJ Zombie, and as a result, DJ Zombie fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Palor!" said Cenogog, "what kind of idea was that?"

"I thought that it would work!" said Palor.

"Next time that you come up with an idea," said Cenogog, "make it a good one, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" said Palor.

The principal decided to reschedule the prom for a later date hoping that nothing like the previous prom will happen again.


	4. The Charging Rhino

The Charging Rhino

"What kind of monster should we send against the rangers now?" asked Neor.

"How about a rhino monster?" asked Cenogog.

"It's worth a shot!" said Palor, "let's do it!"

Cenogog took his staff and created Rhinor, the rhino monster. Right away, he began charging into things and knocking things over.

"He's perfect!" said Cenogog, "let's send him down!"

Cenogog zapped Rhinor with his staff and sent him down to Reefside. Right away, Rhinor began charging into things and knocking things over. The public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers came to the lab as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

They noticed Rhinor in action.

"Man!" said Conner, "what's that guy doing? He's charging into everything!"

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "we'd better get down there!"

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Rhinor continued to charge into things and knock things over.

"Man!" said Ethan, "how do we stop him?"

"I don't know!" said Tommy.

"Leave this to me!" said Trent.

Trent began charging speedily towards the monster, and the monster stopped charging.

"Alright," said Tommy, "let's take him down!"

The rangers charged towards Rhinor, and Rhinor speedily charged towards them knocking them around.

"We have to stop this guy somehow!" said Tommy.

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "he's too fast!"

"I have an idea," said Tommy, "wind strike now!"

Tommy did a wind strike, and as a result, Rhinor fell to the ground.

"Leave this to me!" said Trent, "laser arrows! Fire!"

All of Trent's laser arrows hit Rhinor, and he fell to the ground.

"Okay, guys," said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!"

All five rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked Rhinor unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Rhinor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"I'll take the Mezadon," said Tommy, "you guys take the Thundersaurus."

"Right!" said Conner.

"Brachio, now!" said Tommy.

"Mezadon, online!" said Conner.

"Drago Zord! Stega Zord!" said Trent.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and released the three Dino Zords, and the Mezadon Rover and the Mezadon formed the Mezadon Megazord. The three Dino Zords formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Stega Zord and the Drago Zord formed the Dino Stegazord.

"Alright," said Tommy, "let's do this!"

Rhinor began to charge through the three Megazords knocking them to the ground. Then, the three Megazords got up.

"I have an idea!" said Conner, "Cephala Zord!"

The Cephala Zord came out of the Brachio Zord and attached to the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"I have an idea!" said Trent, "Dimetro Zord!"

The Dimetro Zord came out of the Brachio Zord and attached to the Dino Stegazord. Rhinor charged towards the Thundersaurus Megazord, and the Thundersaurus Megazord delivered a couple of punches to him. He flew into the air and exploded. He was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Oh, well," said Cenogog, "there's always next time!"

The rangers went to hang out at the Reefside Cafe.


	5. The New Freeze

The New Freeze

The five rangers were enjoying themselves at the Reefside Cafe. Suddenly, an alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and Hayley contacted Tommy.

"Yeah?" asked Tommy.

"There's some Tyrannodrone trouble in Pierce Park," said Hayley.

"Then, we'd better get going," said Tommy, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said Trent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

They arrived in Pierce Park, and Tyrannodrones were harassing citizens. They tossed the citizens aside and focused on the Power Rangers. They charged towards the rangers, and the Power Rangers charged towards them. Suddenly, Jason appeared behind a bush. Conner noticed that he was there.

"Hey, you!" said Conner, "get out of here!"

Jason obeyed him. Jason ran in the opposite direction and accidentally into a porthole. Jason was surrounded by light blue, and his hands were covered in light blue.

"What's going on?" asked Jason.

Jason then saw the Carneo Zord and the Chasmo Zord.

"Whoa!" said Jason.

Then Jason morphed into a dark blue ranger.

"Whoa!" said Jason.

Suddenly, a Blizzard Sword/Blaster appeared in his hand. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Jason Lee Scott," said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"That doesn't matter," said the voice, "anyway, you are now the blizzard force ranger. You command the Carneo Zord and the Chasmo Zord. Together, they form the Blizzard Force Megazord. They wield the Blizzard Force Saber. You can shoot freezing blasts from the Carneo head of the Blizzard Force Megazord. As a ranger, you have the ability to freeze monsters. As a human, you have the ability of super strength. Call on your powers by saying, 'Dino thunder, power up!'."

"Okay, thank you!" said Jason.

At the time, the rangers were still fighting Tyrannodrones. Conner still noticed that Jason was around.

"Hey!" said Conner, "I thought that I told you to get out of here!"

"Actually," said Jason, "I came to help!"

"What?" asked Conner.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Jason.

Jason morphed into the blizzard force ranger.

"Whoa!" said Conner.

Jason began attacking Tyrannodrones, and Conner was focused on him for a while. Then, Conner continued with his fight. After that, all of the Tyrannodrones were defeated.

"Who are you?" asked Kira.

"I'm Jason," said Jason, "Jason Lee Scott."

Then the black ranger approached him. Then, both Tommy and Jason powered down, shook hands, and hugged each other.

"Wait a minute!" said Conner, "you know him?"

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "he was the first red ranger ever."  
Then Tommy and Jason shook hands again.

"It's so good to see you," said Tommy.

"Likewise!" said Jason.

Then Cenogog took the Tyrannodrones and formed one giant Tyrannodrone.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Okay," said Tommy, "Brachio Zord! Now!"

"Let me help," said Jason, "Carneo Zord! Chasmo Zord!"

Then the doors of the Brachio Zord opened, and the Tyranno Zord, the Ptera Zord, and the Tricera Zord came out.

"Let's form the Thundersaurus Megazord!" said Conner.

The three zords combined, and they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Also, Jason combined the Chasmo Zord and Carneo Zord to form the Blizzard Force Megazord. They hit him with their Thundersaurus Drill, and Jason hit him with his Blizzard Force Sword.

"I know what we need," said Conner, "Dimetro Zord!"

The Dimetro Zord came out of the Brachio Zord and attached to the Thundersaurus Megazord. Jason shot a freezing blast from the Carneo mouth of the Blizzard Force Megazord, the Tyrannodrone became an icicle, the Thundersaurus Megazord powered up the Dimetro Zord and did a cross attack, and the Tyrannodrone fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Oh well," said Cenogog, "there's always next time!"

"Well," said Jason, "it's good to be back!"

"It's good to have you back!" said Tommy.

They all went to the Reefside Cafe and enjoyed Kira in concert.


	6. Froggie Style

Froggie Style

"I have the perfect monster for the job!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog took his staff and formed the Froggor monster.

"He's perfect," said Palor, "he can swallow up everything!"

"Go to Earth and swallow up those humans!" said Cenogog.

"You got it, boss!" said Froggor.

Froggor went to Reefside, and swallowed up one human, and then, he began swallowing up more humans. The others began to run in the opposite direction and panic. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers came to Tommy's basement as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

They then noticed Froggor in action.

"That frog is swallowing up people!" said Conner.

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "we'd better get down there. Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Jason, Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Kira.

"Whatever!" said Froggor.

Froggor then extended his tongue around Ethan and swallowed him up.

"He just swallowed up Ethan!" said Conner.  
"We can't let him do that again!" said Tommy, "flame strike!"

After that, Frogger was engulfed in flames, and then, he fell to the ground.

"Laser arrows!" said Trent.

Laser arrows appeared in front of Trent, then, he launched them towards Froggor, and then, Froggor tumbled and fell to the ground.

"I have an idea!" said Tommy, "we can get Ethan back! Let's blast his stomach!"

"Yeah!" said Conner, "I think that that will work! Let's do it!"

Conner, Kira, and Tommy took their Thundermax Blasters and zapped Froggor's stomach, and then right away, Ethan came out of his mouth.

"It worked!" said Conner.

"Good thinking, Conner!" said Tommy.

"Ethan?" asked Kira, "are you okay?"

"Fine," said Ethan.

"Good," said Kira.

"Hey, Conner," said Ethan, "do you want to go to Triassic mode?"

"Yeah!" said Conner, "let's do it!"

Kira and Ethan powered up Conner, and he became the Triassic ranger. He used the Shield of Triumph to fight Froggor. After a few hits from the Shield of Triumph, Froggor became extremely weak.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!"

All of the rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

After a blast from the Z-Rex Blaster, Froggor became unconscious. Then, Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Froggor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio, now!" said Tommy.

"Mezadon, online!" said Conner.

"Drago Zord, Stega Zord," said Trent.

"Carneo Zord! Chasmo Zord!" said Jason.

The Tyranno Zord, Ptera Zord, and Tricera Zord came out of the Brachio Zord and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Drago Zord and Stega Zord formed the Dino Stegazord. The Mezadon and Mezadon Rover formed the Mezadon Megazord. The Chasmo Zord and Carneo Zord combined and formed the Blizzard Force Megazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

Froggor extended its tongue around the Thundersaurus Megazord. Then the Blizzard Force Megazord took his sword and hit the tongue, and as a result, Froggor was in pain. Then the Megazords delivered several punches to Froggor, and Froggor fell to the ground. Then Froggor slowly got up, but before he was able to fully get up, Trent fired his Dino Stegazord stinger at him.

"Dino Stegazord Stinger, intercept!" said Trent.

The Dino Stegazord Stinger launched towards Froggor, and when it hit Froggor, Froggor fell to the ground, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"One day, I will beat those Power Rangers," said Cenogog, "I will have my day!"

The rangers then went to hang out at the Reefside Cafe.


	7. Bear with It

Bear with It

At the time, all of the rangers and many others were enjoying a concert with Kira on stage. Everything was going okay.

"I have an idea that will really shake things up!" said Cenogog.

Cenogog took his staff and formed the Bearor monster, a bear monster. As he walked he shook up the base.

"You're perfect," said Cenogog, "now, go down to Reefside and cause trouble."

Cenogog zapped him and sent him down to Reefside. After he arrived, he began to shake up the city, and the public began to run in the opposite direction and panic. Bearor began to laugh at their misery. The alarm sounded in Tommy's basement, and all of the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"A bear monster is causing trouble in central Reefside," said Hayley.

"We'd better get down there!" said Conner, "everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Jason, Tommy, Kira, Conner, and Ethan.

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

They all arrived on the scene. The bear monster shook them up to the point that they fell to the ground when they walked.

"We need a plan!" said Conner.

They fired their Thundermax Blasters at Bearor, but that was not good enough.

"I have an idea!" said Kira.

"Great!" said Ethan, "what is it?"

"I can use my Dino Power and carry one of you," said Kira, "in that way, you would not be shaken up by the ground!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Conner.

"Super Dino Mode!" said Kira, "alright, who wants to go?"

"I'll go!" said Tommy.

Kira went to the air carrying Tommy with her hands.

"Flame Strike, now!" said Tommy.

Then, Bearor was consumed in flames.

"You know," said Tommy, "I can do that on the ground!"

"I can do a little something like that too!" said Jason, "freeze strike!"

Jason shot a freeze strike at Bearor, and Bearor became an icicle.

"We've got him!" said Conner, "now, let's finish him! Z-Rex Blaster now!"

The rangers all combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready," said Conner, "fire!"

The blast from the Z-Rex Blaster knocked Bearor unconscious. Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Bearor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord! Now!" said Tommy.

"Mezadon online!" said Conner.

"Drago Zord! Stega Zord!" said Trent.

"Carneo Zord! Chasmo Zord!" said Jason.

The zords came to the rangers. The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened the doors. The Tricera Zord, Ptera Zord, and Tyranno Zord came out of the Brachio Zord. The rangers hopped inside and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Conner formed the Mezadon Megazord from the Mezadon and the Mezadon Rover. Trent formed the Dino Stegazord from the Stega Zord and the Drago Zord. Jason formed the Blizzard Force Megazord from the Carneo Zord and the Chasmo Zord.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

Bearor stomped, and the Megazords fell to the ground. Bearor laughed at their misery. The Megazords got up and regained their position.

"Tail attack!" said Trent.

The Dino Stegazord did a tail attack towards Bearor, and as a result, Bearor fell to the ground.

"Ptera Rang!" said Kira.

Kira did a Ptera Rang from the Thundersaurus Megazord, and though Bearor tried to get up, he fell back to the ground. Then, Bearor struggled to get up, then, Jason powered up his sword and slashed it through him, and as a result, he fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Oh, well," said Cenogog, "there's always next time!"

The rangers returned back to the recreational center and enjoyed Kira in concert.


	8. Wolf It Down

Wolf It Down

"Boss," said Palor, "we need to do something about those Power Rangers. We haven't been making many points on the scoreboard. We need to do something!"

"I have an idea," said Cenogog.

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Wolfson monster.

"What does he do?" asked Neor.

"He shoots soundwaves at the public," said Cenogog, "I'm going to enjoy this. I'm sending him down now!"

Cenogog sent Wolfson down to Reefside. Right after he arrived, he began shooting soundwaves at the public. The public began to cover their ears, and Wolfson and Cenogog began to laugh.

"Ha ha!" said Cenogog, "the public is miserable! I'm going to enjoy this!"

The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"It seems as if that wolf monster is shooting soundwaves at the public," said Conner.

"We'd better stop them," said Tommy, "let's get going! Everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Ethan, Kira, Conner, Tommy, and Jason.

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough out of you!" said Tommy.

"Says who?" said Wolfson.

Then some Tyrannodrones appeared in front of him.

"Go!" said Wolfson, "and attack those rangers!"

The Tyrannodrones charged towards the Power Rangers, and the rangers attacked them. They defeated all of the Tyrannodrones.

"Okay," said Conner, "now, it's your turn!"

Then Wolfson started shooting laser blasts at the Power Rangers causing them to tumble and hit the ground. He did not stop until he was sure that the rangers hit the ground. The rangers began to groan in pain. Wolfson laughed at the rangers' misery.

"What's wrong, rangers?" asked Wolfson, "can't get up? I'll make it harder for you!"

Wolfson shot soundwaves at the rangers, and as a result, they irritated the rangers' ears. Wolfson laughed at the rangers' misery. The rangers could not focus.

"Guys," said Tommy, "let's get back to the base and regroup. We need to come up with a plan!"

"You can say that again!" said Kira.

They went back to Tommy's basement.

"We need to come up with a plan!" said Ethan, "this guy's too strong!"

"I agree!" said Conner.

"I have an idea!" said Hayley.

Hayley presented the six rangers with earmuffs.

"You won't be able to hear him," said Hayley, "but you also won't be able to hear each other!"

"Well," said Tommy, "it's all we've got!"

They all reached for the earmuffs and donned them on their heads.

"Alright," said Kira, "let's show them round two."

"Everybody, ready?" asked Tommy.

"Ready!" said everyone else.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Tommy, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Jason.

"White ranger, dino power!" said Trent.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Back for more, eh?" asked Wolfson, "well, I guess I'll have fun taking you down like before!"

"We'll see about that!" said Conner.

"Soundwaves!" said Wolfson.

Wolfson shot his soundwaves at the rangers, but they did not affect them.

"What?" asked Wolfson.

"My turn!" said Tommy, "fire strike, now!"

Fire consumed Wolfson, and he fell to the ground.

"Drago Sword!" said Trent, "drago arrows! Fire!"

The laser arrows launched towards Wolfson, and as a result, Wolfson tumbled and fell to the ground.

"Alright, guys," said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!"

The rangers all combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready," said Conner, "fire!"

The blast knocked Wolfson unconscious. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Cenogog then noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Wolfson, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord! Now!" said Tommy.

"Mezadon online!" said Conner.

"Chasmo Zord! Carneo Zord!" said Jason.

"Drago Zord! Stega Zord!" said Trent.

The Tricera Zord, Ptera Zord, and Tyranno Zord came out of the Brachio Zord, they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Mezadon Rover and Mezadon formed the Mezadon Megazord, the Chasmo Zord and Carneo Zord formed the Blizzard Force Megazord, and the Drago Zord and the Stega Zord formed the Dino Stegazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

"I have an idea!" said Trent, "Tail attack!"

Trent did a tail attack with the Dino Stegazord, and as a result, Wolfson fell to the ground. Then, Jason in the Blizzard Force Megazord kicked him while he was down. Then, Wolfson slowly got up.

"Hatchet attack!" said Conner.

Conner did a hatchet attack with his hatchets, and Wolfson fell into the air and exploded. After that, he was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Oh, well," said Cenogog, "there's always next time."

"Yeah," said Palor.

The rangers then went to Reefside Cafe and enjoyed Kira in concert.


	9. Think Pink

Think Pink

At the time, the rangers were enjoying Kira in concert.

"You know, boss," said Palor, "what if the Power Rangers had no one to protect?"

Then the rangers went outside the recreational center.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Cenogog.

"We can teleport all of the citizens to the dark dimension," said Palor, "even the Power Rangers will be there!"

"How do you suspect that we do that?" asked Cenogog.

"We can create a monster that has that ability," said Palor.

"You might have something there," said Cenogog.

Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created the Vortor monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Palor.

"Yes, I do," said Vortor.

"Then, go and do it!" said Palor.

Palor went to the top of a skyscraper and shot a beam which captured all of the public who was outside a structure. All of the rangers, at the time, were outside a structure, so all of them, including the rangers, found themselves in a dark area.

"Where are we?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know," said Ethan, "but we can't morph, they will find out our identity!"

"We have to do something," said Conner, "if we don't, the world will be too vulnerable."

"All of the rangers are in the dark dimension!" said Cenogog, "now, we can freely destroy the city!"

"Yeah!" said Palor.

Now, Trent's sister, Maria Fernandez, came by bus to visit Trent and noticed that everyone was gone and that the villains were there causing trouble. Tommy's house was very close to the bus station, and she decided to go inside it to look for anyone who was in the city. Hayley heard footsteps above her, and she decided to see who was above her. She went upstairs and ran into Maria. Hayley picked up a wooden board just in case she needed it. Then she ran into Maria, and then, Maria and Hayley stopped.

"Who are you?" asked Hayley.

"I'm Maria Fernandez," said Maria, "something's gone wrong outside. There's nothing but monsters outside."

Then Hayley relaxed the wooden board.

"I can here in search for anyone," said Maria, "I wanted to see if anyone was in this city, but you're the only one I can find."

"I see," said Hayley, "my name's Hayley Ziktor."

"Yeah," said Maria, "I came from Florida from a karate match."

"Then you might be the perfect one who may be able to help us!" said Hayley.

"Really?" asked Maria.

"Yeah!" said Hayley.

"Do you know Trent Fernandez?" asked Maria.

"Yeah?" asked Hayley, "why?"

"He's my brother," said Maria.

"Do you know what?" asked Hayley.

"What?" asked Maria.

"He's a Power Ranger," said Hayley, "and I'm about to make you one also, because you're the only one who can help us."

"Really?" asked Maria.

Hayley opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a pink Dino Gem, and the Dino Gem attached to her.

"Wow!" said Maria.

"The Dino Gem chose you," said Hayley, "here's your morpher!"

Hayley presented Maria with her morpher. She picked it up.

"Okay," said Maria, "how do I activate it?"

"Hold it, and say, 'Dino thunder, power up!'"

"Hmm," said Maria, "okay, dino thunder, power up!"

She became the pink ranger. She looked at her suit and liked it.

"Whoa!" said Maria.

"You have the Stega Hammer and also have control over the Stega Zord," said Hayley, "you will join your brother in forming the Dino Stegazord."

"Wow!" said Maria.

"Okay," said Hayley, "now, you will have your first mission."

Hayley gave Maria two pylons.

"What are these for?" asked Maria.

"These are for bringing the people through the porthole," said Hayley, "put them nearly 100 feet from each other and turn them on, then a porthole will appear, and then the people will walk through."  
"Got it!" said Maria, "I'm going right now."

Maria went to Pierce Park in Reefside and set the pylons up, then, some Tyrannodrones appeared, and then, they damaged one of the pylons and left.

"Oh, no!" said Maria, "one of the pylons is damaged!"

She looked at the damaged pylons, and all that was wrong with it was that some wires were loose.

"No problem," said Maria, "I can just put these wires back together!"

So, Maria assembled the wires so that the pylons would work, and then a porthole appeared. Those who were inside the dark dimension saw the porthole and began to walk through it. The other Power Rangers made sure that they were the last one through it so that they were sure that everyone was through it. After everyone was through it, the rangers walked through the porthole, and after they were on the other side of the porthole, they saw a pink ranger.

"Who are you?" asked Trent.

"Trent?" asked Maria.

"How do you know my name?" asked Trent as the white ranger.

Maria then took off her helmet.

"Trent," said Maria, "I'm your long lost baby sister!"

"No way!" said Trent.

Then, Trent took off his helmet. Then, Trent and Maria hugged each other tightly.

"Hayley also gave me control of the Stegazord," said Maria.

"No problem," said Trent.

"Well," said Conner, "we still have a monster to take care of."

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "let's do it!"

Trent and Maria put on their helmets, and all of the rangers went to fight Vortor.

"You're going down!" said Kira.

"Not if I can help it!" said Vortor.

Vortor began to activate his beam, but the rangers were faster. The rangers took their blasters and blasted Vortor. As a result, Vortor fell on his back.

"Let's use the Z-Rex Blaster before he can do that again!" said Conner.

"Right!" said Ethan.

All of the rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked Vortor unconscious. He fell to the ground. Then, Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Vortor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord!" said Tommy.

"Drago Zord!" said Trent.

"Stego Zord!" said Maria.

"Carneo Zord! Chasmo Zord!" said Jason.

"Mezadon, online!" said Conner.

The Tyranno Zord, Ptera Zord, and Tricera Zord came from the Brachio Zord and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Mezadon and Mezadon Rover formed the Mezadon Megazord. The Drago Zord and Stega Zord formed the Dino Stegazord. The Carneo Zord and Chasmo Zord formed the Blizzard Force Megazord.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

"Tail attack!" said Trent.

The Dino Stegazord launched itself at Vortor, and Vortor fell to the ground.

"Freeze blast!" said Jason.

Jason shot a freezing blast from the Blizzard Force Megazord, and Vortor became an icicle state.

"Alright," said Conner, "dino drill, engage!"

The Dino Drill went through Vortor, and Vortor fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more.

"Palor," said Cenogog, "this was your idea! Next time, come up with a better idea!"

"Sorry," said Palor.

The rangers went to the Reefside recreational center and enjoyed Kira in concert. Trent and Maria went together and spent some family time together.


	10. Captured Cousin

Captured Cousin

Ethan had a cousin named Anthony who he was going to spend time with. He drove to his aunt, Connie's house. He knocked on the door. Connie looked out of the window to see who it was. She noticed that it was him. She opened the door and gave him a big hug.

"It's so good to see you!" said Connie, "what brings you by here?"

"Well," said Ethan, "I was wondering if Anthony would like to go to the park with me."

"I'm sure that that will be a yes," said Connie.

"Anthony!" yelled Connie, "your cousin, Ethan, wants to know if you would like to go to the park with him!"

Anthony hurried cheerfully down the stairs to his cousin, Ethan.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah!" said Anthony.

"You guys have fun!" said Connie.

Ethan and Anthony walked out of the door and went into Ethan's car. As they drove off, Connie waved them goodbye. They drove to Pierce Park. They got out of the car, and Ethan pushed Anthony on the swings, pushed him on the merry-go-round, and slid on the slide with him. Ethan and Anthony were enjoying themselves. Palor then noticed both of them enjoying themselves together and came up with an idea. He went to Cenogog.

"Hey, Cenogog," said Palor, "that blue ranger has a little companion. If we kidnap him, we can demand anything from those Power Rangers."

"Anything?" asked Cenogog.

"Anything," said Palor.

At the time, Ethan and Anthony were still enjoying themselves together, and then, a bunch of Tyrannodrones appeared around them.

"Ethan," said Anthony, "I'm scared!"

"I know," said Ethan, "just try and stay by me, okay?"

Unfortunately, the Tyrannodrones managed to separate the two.

"Ethan!" said Anthony.

"Anthony!" said Ethan.

Then, the Tyrannodrones kidnapped Anthony and took him to the lair. Then, Ethan got on his communicator.

"Hey, everyone!" said Ethan, "something just happened! Let's meet in the basement.

All of the rangers then met in Tommy's basement.

"What's going on, Ethan?" asked Trent.

"My cousin and I were just playing together in Pierce Park, and then, a bunch of Tyrannodrones apppeared and kidnapped him," said Ethan.

"Don't worry," said Kira, "we'll get your cousin back."

"Please do," said Ethan, "if we don't, I can't tell Connie what happened. I'll never hear the end of it!"

Suddenly, a transmission appeared over Hayley's computer. It was Cenogog.

"Hello, rangers," said Cenogog.

"What do you want?" asked Maria.

"It's more like what do you want," said Cenogog.

"Where is my cousin?" asked Ethan.

"First, I want to make a deal with you," said Cenogog.

"What's that?" asked Maria.

"I am challenging one of your Megazords to a battle with my monster, Boxer. If you win, you can have your cousin back, but if you lose, we will toss him in the ocean!" said Cenogog, "I will meet you in the Reefside desert in one hour. Don't be late, or he goes to the ocean!"

"You'd better not hurt him!" said Maria.

"That's up to you," said Cenogog, "see you later!"

Cenogog signed off.

"Okay," said Hayley, "which Megazord should we use?"

"I think that we should use the Thundersaurus Megazord," said Maria.

"I agree!" said Trent, "then, if they try anything else, we'll come down and do something about it!"

"Alright," said Conner, "I think that we should use the Thundersaurus Megazord. Kira? Ethan? Tommy? Ready?"  
"Ready!" said Kira, Ethan, and Tommy.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Tommy.

"Alright, Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and released the Tyranno Zord, Ptera Zord, and Tricera Zord. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Thundersarus Megazord, formation, now!" said Conner.

The three zords formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Thundersaurus Megazord fired an eye beam at Boxer causing him to tumble.

"Ptera Rang!" said Kira.

The Ptera Rang launched from the Thundersaurus Megazord and hit Boxer. Then Ethan hit Boxer with a Tricera Fist. Boxer fell to the ground.

"Let's finish this!" said Conner, "dino drill, engage!"

The dino drill powered up and went through Boxer causing him to fall to the ground and explode on contact. Boxer was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Alright," said Conner, "give us back our comrade!"

"Fools!" said Cenogog, "when will you learn not to trust an evil villain? To the ocean he goes!"

"Let's get back to the basement," said Conner, "maybe Dr. O can come up with something!"

The rangers went back to Tommy's basement.

"Dr. O," said Kira, "Cenogog lied. He had no intention of setting Ethan's cousin free. What do we do?"

"What do I tell Connie?" asked Ethan.

"I have an idea that I have learned when I was an early ranger," said Tommy, "I hope it works. Give me three of you communicators."

Kira, Ethan, and Conner gave Tommy their communicators. Tommy hooked it up to Hayley's computer. Now, right when Cenogog was about to throw Anthony into the ocean, he was teleported out of his hands and sent to Pierce Park.

"Your cousin is in Pierce Park!" said Tommy.

"Thank you," said Ethan, as he shook Tommy's hand.

Ethan went to Pierce Park in search for Anthony.

"Anthony?" asked Ethan.

"Ethan?" asked Anthony.

Then the two saw each other and gave each other a big hug.

"Let's get you home," said Ethan, "you've had quite an exciting day!"

Ethan and Anthony entered Ethan's car, and Ethan drove to Connie's house. Ethan and Anthony walked up the walkway, and Anthony hugged his mother.

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "he's had quite an exciting day!"

Then Ethan left Connie's presence, hopped into his car, and drove home.


End file.
